


A Total Eclipse...Of the Height?

by prettylittledarkstar



Series: A Collection of Reylo Shorts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, happy all the way through, im unashamed, sfw, this is just some tooth-rotting fluff that i wrote for the eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittledarkstar/pseuds/prettylittledarkstar
Summary: Kylo and Rey find themselves viewing an eclipse.





	A Total Eclipse...Of the Height?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by reylorobyn2011 and shot2shy on tumblr.
> 
> xx anya

“C’mon Kylo, we have to get to the dock or else we’ll miss it.” Rey was so excited for this day. It was the first time she would view an eclipse. She had researched every detail, looked at every page that NASA had written on solar eclipses, and was finally ready to see this beautiful beast for herself. And she had dragged her reluctant boyfriend along, too, seeing as the path of totality happened to fall right where his parents lived. So they had visited for the weekend and spent time with the notorious Skywalker/Solo couple who were  _known_  for leading groundbreaking research for NASA. Leia and Han found it amusing when Rey had said, “So, tell me about the aliens,” but Kylo? Not so much. She had been absolutely freaking out over the eclipse, and when a wedge of the moon began to peak out in front of the sun, she couldn’t help the squeal that escaped.

“I’ve already seen a thousand eclipses. And I don’t feel so well. Just go on without me, babe.”

Rey rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip, standing in front of him where he sat sprawled back on the couch. “Oh, no. I didn’t drive our asses three hours up here just for you to sit inside of your parents’ house and mope. You’re coming with me.”

He groaned, but let her pull him up by his hands. When he stood to his full height, he stared down at her with a curious look in his eyes.

“Fine,” he huffed, putting a lazy hand on her head and patting her affectionately, “But only because I love you.”

They made their way to the edge of the lake, which was a short walk from the house, and staked their claim on the crowded dock in front of them, pushing past people to find a spot. It was only about ten minutes until totality and Rey had been shoved far into the crowd by people much taller than her, blocking her view of the sun almost completely and separating her from Kylo. She knew the temperature drop was from the coverage of the sun, but she felt a cold panic set in. She couldn’t miss what she had planned for so long. Stumbling and looking around for her now lost boyfriend, she clenched her eclipse glasses tightly in her hand.

Before she let herself think that she would have to sit through the eclipse without seeing it, she tried to remember where they were standing and retraced her steps. When Rey found him, she tugged on the sleeve of his leather jacket. Kylo turned, looking funny with his blacked-out glasses. He pushed them up into his hair and she hated that he still managed to look good with  _anything_  on.

“Up,” she said seriously but in a small voice, her arms held up to him like a toddler. His eyes glinted in amusement.

“Oh, is my baby too little for the crowd?” he asked in a good-natured but teasing tone, giving her tiny smooches on her temple, “C’mere, angel, let me hold you up.”

Her cheeks burned and she pouted as those around her gave them awkward glances, but she held her arms up still as he bent on his knees with his back facing her. She climbed onto his shoulders and felt a little thrill rush over her when he stood, as she was finally free of the fear of getting blocked. She sighed, allowing herself to giggle a little and run her fingers through his dark locks.

Safe at last. And taller than everyone.

“Better?” he asked, glancing up at her before sliding his glasses back on and looking up at the sun.

“Much.”

The sky had begun to noticeably darken, and Rey relished in the scene, glancing out at the water and how it appeared that the sun was setting in the middle of the day.

“You’ve been to an eclipse before?” Rey asked, and he nodded.

“Many of them.”

“How did they make you feel?” she asked, watching as the boats in the water anchored and people jumped in, everyone waiting for the moment.

“Make me feel?”

“Yeah.”

“They make me feel like I always do when I’m with you,” he replied, adjusting his grip on her ankles.

Her heart melted a little. “Happy?”

“No. Terrified,” he said, laughing as she swatted his forehead. “I’m kidding. No, they make me feel like love is possible. Like amazing, beautiful things can happen when two opposites collide.”

She didn’t get a chance to reply to him because the moon covered the sun at the exact moment, leaving them in a dreamy world of a 360 degree sunset that took her breath away. Rey whipped her glasses off to find exactly what she had seen in pictures, but even more glorious to her naked eyes. The sky was a heavenly shade of blue and she heard people shouting their encouragements. The energy in the area mixed with her own, and with her being atop Kylo’s shoulders, she felt unstoppable. Something about this phenomenon had her all light and bubbly inside.

“Holy shit! Do you see that Ren?!” she exclaimed, patting his head excitedly. “The moon—They’re—The sun is—Oh my god! There’s a halo around the moon!”

“I see it,” he chuckled, reaching up and squeezing her thigh. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, so exhilarated by this gorgeous sight.

“It’s so beautiful I might cry,” she breathed.

“It’s great,” he said monotonously, but when she looked down at him, his lips were quirked up the slightest bit as he watched the dark sky around them slowly turn back to light. Rey smiled.

A sucker for the sky, just like his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> on 8-21-17
> 
>  
> 
> tell me what you think! i love hearing your thoughts and feedback, they're a blessing <3


End file.
